


Aromatherapy

by RebaK1tten



Category: NCIS
Genre: Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt at LJ Comment Fic - As soon as Tony's nose detected the faint scent of coffee and sawdust, he knew everything was going to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aromatherapy

When Tony wakes up, he knows he’s in a hospital.  He doesn’t remember why, but he recognizes the disinfectant smell, the feel of the crunchy sheets on the slightly raised bed and the ticking and murmur of machinery that all shout hospital.  

A second before panic sets in, he feels a soft hand on his forearm.  “Tony, are you awake?  You are in a hospital and you will be fine,” Ziva says quietly.  “Your eyes are bandaged because you have a chemical burn from the explosion.  Do you remember the explosion, Tony?”

Tony remembers entering a building and the world going white and hot.  He nods carefully and asks, “Will I be okay?  Is there permanent damage?” He tries to keep his voice steady, not sure if he’s successful.

“Your eyes are bandaged because they will be sensitive to the light.  And possibly itchy, so your doctor does not want you scratching at them while you sleep.  But they don’t think there is any lasting damage.” 

She steps around the bed; Tony can hear her shoes clicking on the linoleum.   “Tony, would you like a drink of water?  The doctor said your throat might be uncomfortable as well, from the smoke.”  Ziva directs a straw to his mouth and Tony drinks gratefully.  He doesn’t remember falling back asleep.

The next time he wakes up, he recognizes Ducky’s in the room.  He smells faintly of autopsy chemicals, strong soaps and a light, fruity aftershave.  “Ducky?” Tony says quietly, in case the older man is asleep.

“Ah, good, you’re awake, Anthony, how are you feeling?” Ducky asks, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  

“Kind of freaked out, Duck.  So how am I doing, and when can I go home?”

“You’ll be fine, Anthony, no need to rush things.   The doctors want to keep you for a couple more hours until they can check your eyes again.  And make sure that the pain killers they’re giving you are adequate,” Ducky replies, sounding way too cheerful considering the circumstances.  Of course it’s not him, blind and in a hospital bed.  Tony falls asleep before he can ask any more questions.

Tim’s in the room the next time Tony wakes up, he recognizes the quiet tapping from Tim’s phone.   “Water?” Tony croaks.

“Oh, sure, Tony. How are you feeling?” Tim asks, holding the glass and helping Tony get the straw in his mouth.  “You may feel groggy; a nurse came in a while ago and gave you another pain pill.  I don’t think you even woke up.”  He takes the empty glass and Tony hears him put it on the table by his bed.  “You’re going to be fine, in case you were worried.  And Gibbs is on his way, he was just finishing processing the guys that set off the explosion.” 

“’Kay,” Tony responds, yawning.  He rubs his face, which feels rough and tender.  “Is my face burnt?” he asks, feeling concerned. 

“No, not burnt, really.  Well, a little, kind of like a sunburn?  You’ll be fine though, it wasn’t an alkali burn, just a mild acid.  Which I know sounds like it should be worse, but really, it’s better that it wasn’t…”  Tim stops suddenly.  “Doesn’t matter, you’ll be going home as soon, just as soon as Gibbs gets here, he’ll be able to get you released.”

Tony knows that their living together still freaks Tim out a little, although he won’t admit it.  Tony smiles thinking this must be the first time that Tim’s actually happy he’s Gibbs’ responsibility.  “You don’t need to stay, Timmy.  I’m not great company right now and I’ll probably just cruise on my happy pills until Jethro shows up.”

“Yeah, thanks, Tony, but I don’t want to be the one who bailed on my watch.  Somehow I think Gibbs would be a lot less forgiving of me than he’d be of you.”  Tim starts clicking again and says, “Go back to sleep, Tony, you did get kinda beat up.”

“Still prettier than you, McSkinny,” Tony mutters as he dozes off.

Tony wakes up to fingers gently brushing his hair off his forehead.  He smiles and opens his eyes, but everything is blurry and still painful.  He barely woke up when the bandages were taken off a few minutes earlier.

“Hey, Tony, how are you feeling?”

Tony sighs and turns his head into Jethro’s hand, smelling the familiar scents of coffee and sawdust with a hint of gunpowder.   “Man, am I glad you’re here, no one is telling me anything.   Are my eyes going to be okay?  Do I look okay?”

He feels Jethro sit on the edge of the bed, and he takes Tony’s hand, chuckling softly.  “Yes, your eyes will be fine in a few days or so.  You’ll be on leave and we have antibiotic drops and we’ve got an appointment with an eye specialist in a couple of days when you can open your eyes a little easier.  And at home, you get Tylenol, so enjoy the good stuff while you can.”

Tony sits up in the bed and looks towards Jethro, who is basically a big, fuzzy shadow.  “Do I look okay?” Or will I look okay?” he asks, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

The shadow sits back and appraises him.  “Honestly, you just look sunburned.  So you’ll probably peel, but overall, better than I ever have when I’ve been in explosions.”

“Hmm.  Still look good enough for you to take me home?” Tony asks, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“Absolutely.  Let’s get you back home where you belong.”


End file.
